


It sounded better in my head

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: The difference between Morris and Strike
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	It sounded better in my head

“It sounded better in my head”  
“How could it possibly sound better?” she giggled, her hand to her mouth in faux horror.  
“Well, less, you know… sleazy.”  
“You know, from anyone else it would sound sleazy, but not from you.” She met his eyes with a brilliant, reassuring smile.  
“So you’re not offended?” he said, relaxing slightly, relieved.  
“No – amused and maybe a bit flattered – but if Morris had said it, I would have been completely horrified.”  
“So would you, you know consider it?”  
“With you, yes.” she reached up and stroked his beard.


End file.
